Eddie's first Reagan Family test
by MIDBlueBloodsFan9732
Summary: Quick one-shot on how I would have liked to see Eddie handle the situation with Sean


Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback on my first story. It is greatly appreciated. It was originally intended to be a one-shot. It might stay that way I'm not sure yet.

I hope you enjoy this one as well

—-BB—-

Based on Season 9 Episode 5

Title: Eddie's first Reagan Family Test

—-BB—-

The 29th Precinct

It was a relatively quiet and uneventful day within the confinds of the 2-9, which was unusual, given the rift between the community and the NYPD. Officer Eddie Janko was walking through the precinct when her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and answered "Janko"

An unfamilier voice at the other end replied "Officer Janko, this is Officer Irving out of the 3rd precinct.

"Yeah" Edde says curiously

"10 minutes ago we detained several juveniles at Adams Park. One of them is named Sean. He handed me your courtesy card and said you're family" he states

"Is he ok" she asks with concern

"Other than getting busted for cutting class and underage drinking...Do you wanna come talk about it" Officer Irving asks

Eddie hears Sean in the backgroud yell "Just you, not Uncle Jamie" and replies "I'm on my way" with a perplexed look on her face not knowing how she's going to handle this

—-BB—-

Eddie arrived at the Park and talked to Officer Irving and found out everything that happened.

Making her way over to Sean, she comments "Skipping school, boozing it up...Really"

"It was only one beer" Sean states

"Officer Irving said it was a 12 pack between 4 of you" she says sternly

"Like you never drank at 16 before" Sean blurts out "Can we just go and forget about this...Please" he added

"This is not about me Sean, this is about you and no we can't forget this either" Eddie stated

"Why can't we" Sean grumbles

"You wanna tell me what's really go on" she questions firmly

"Nothing's going on, I just felt like it...Ok" he says frustrated

"Sean" Eddie starts, giving him a serious look "I've been Uncle Jamie's partner and best friend for the last five years. If there's one thing that I learned from him about being a Reagan, is that being one means holding yourself to a higher standard. Everyone should, it's the right thing to do. So come on, what gives"

"I'd rather not talk about it. You won't understand" he replies

"Try me. I might...I might not. You won't know unless you tell me. It's up to you though, I was hoping we could help each other out" Eddie says and shrugs her shoulders

"What do you mean" he asks curiously

"Let's see what I can do to help you first, Ok. Now, you wanna tell me why you're acting out." Edde asked putting her hand on his shoulder

Sean took a shaky deep breath and began "I miss my mom everyday and now Jack's leaving for college and my dad's working all the time. I just feel alone and lost. I don't know what to do. I thought blowing off some steam would help"

"I understand more than you think" she starts sympathetically "I was an only child, so I know what it's like to feel alone. My folks were never really there for me. They were more interested in maintaining their social status. I was right around Jack's age when my dad got arrested and what family I did have was destroyed because of it. Talk about feeling alone, I've been there"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. How did you handle it" he asks curiously

"Not good at first, I acted out and rebelled even more and chose to ignore it, hoping it would all go away. It didn't, those feelings just manifested and created more problems" Eddie answered with a sigh

"and what about now" Sean wondered

"My good friend Haley had my back and I eventually realized that I wanted to become a cop. It was my way of trying to right the wrongs of my dad for the guilt that I felt. I wanted to help people and prove that's not who I was. It's something that I still struggle with to this day, but with your uncle's encouragement and support, I've been able to start rebuilding the relationship with my dad. Slowly but surely things are getting better"

"What about your mom" he asks

"Let's just say my mom's a real piece of work" she says sarcastically "Once your uncle meets her, I'm sure he'll try and fix that too"

"You mean he hasn't met her yet and she doesn't know you're getting married" he questions

"No, not yet, but that will happen soon enough. I'm not looking forward to it, but I know, with your uncle at my side, he'll help me get through it" she offers

"Wow, I had no idea" he says

"Yeah, well, my past isn't something I talk about often, unless I can help someone in doing so" she tells him

"Oh man, my dad's gonna be so mad when he finds out and then there's the rest of the family" he says with regret

"Well, another thing I've learned about this family, it's that you're always there for each other no matter what. They might be mad and upset at first, but I have no doubt if you explain it to them like you did to me, they'll understand" she states encouragingly

"How much trouble do you think I'm in" he asks seriously

"I don't know" she says shrugging her shoulders "Just own up to the mistake you made, tell him you'll accept whatever punishment he gives you and hopefully your dad takes that into consideration" she states matter of factly

"As far as Jack goes" she continued "He's entering the next phase of his life, which you're not to far from yourself. He's going off to college and you should be happy for him. I'm sure he'll always be just a phone call away when you need him. Your dad is your dad and work is work. I'm sure if you talk to him about that, he'll understand and you guys can work something out" she takes a deep breath and goes on "I'm really sorry about your mom . I know how much she meant to you guys and the family. From what your uncle tells me, she was a very special person. I only met her a few times but I wish I had the opportunity to get to know that person. I could have really used her help on the ins and outs of becoming part of this family"

"Thanks Aunt Eddie, your talk really helped. I appreciate it" he says greatfully

"Good, I'm glad I could help out bud. Now remember, you're not alone. You have a pretty great family to confide in" she reminds him

"I'm really glad you're going to be part of our family. You're pretty cool you know" he says honestly "Mom would have loved you"

"Aw...thanks Sean. That means alot but you might wanna hold of on calling me cool because we're not done yet" she says

"We're not" he wonders

"Not quite, one more thing. This is where I need your help" she states

"What do you need my help with" he asks confused

"You, young man, are going to call your dad and tell him what happened, that way I don't get in trouble with the family, especially your uncle, before I actually become a Reagan. Come on, let's go, time to face the music" she tells him

"Man, I'm starting to sound to like your Uncle Jamie. I hate that" she said shaking her head on the way to the car

—-BB—-

Back at the 29th precinct

Sean was sitting in Jamie's office waiting for his dad. Eddie was explaining the situation to Jamie and how she handled it. Jamie was extremely proud of her and it showed on his face and in the words he spoke to her.

"I'm very proud of you for the way you handled your first Reagan family crisis. You did great babe and you did right by Sean" he beamed

"Thank you, I'm just glad I could help him. We'll have to make it a point to check in with him and make sure he's ok" she says emphatically

"Couldn't agree more. Better to be pro-active in helping him rather than clean up the aftermath" he says sincerely

"My thoughts exactually" she admits

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore, you prove me wrong" he chuckles

"You can prove how much you love me later" she winks at him with a knowing look

"Oh yeah" he asks raising an eye brow

"Yeah, when you take me out for dinner tonite for being such an amazing fiance and soon to be Aunt" she says chuckling

"I'll even let you pick the place as long as I get to chose what's for dessert" he says looking at her with a smirk

Before Eddie had a chance to respond, Danny arrived and he was not very happy.

"Alright, which one of you is gonna tell me what the hell is going on here and why neither of you called me first to handle this" Danny asks angrily

Knowing this was on her, Eddie looked at Danny and calmly said "Sean got into some trouble and I think he felt I was the safest one to reach out to"

"What the hell did he do" Danny insisted

"I told him this was his doing, that it was his responsibility to man up and tell you and accept the concequences for his actions. Promise me that you'll listen to him. I know once you hear him out you'll understand. I'm not making excuses for what he did but just listen first. That's all I ask"

"Where is he" Danny demands

"He's in Jamie's office waiting for you" she tells him

Danny headed to Jamie's office and was in there talking to Sean for about 15 minutes before they exited.

Once they exited the office, Danny sought out Jamie and Eddie. He approached them both a little more relaxed than when he first arrived.

Danny looked at Eddie and began "Thank you, not only for helping me somewhat keep my cool but more importantly being there for Sean. Sometimes I forget just how much Linda meant to the boys and how much they depended on her for emotional support"

"No problem Danny, I'm both surprised and glad he felt he could come to me but more so that I could actually help" she says relieved

"You did good Eddie, I knew you'd fit right in with our family" he said giving her a hug

"Thanks Danny" she hugged him back

Jamie chimes in "I've been your brother my whole life and you never told me I did good"

"Yeah, well, do some good for a change kid and I might, just might, tell you then" Danny says with a laugh

"Here we go" Jamie responds rolling his eyes

"I'll see you both Sunday at church and for dinner. Come on Sean, get your ass moving" Danny states

Sean got up and went to give Eddie a hug and said "Thanks again Aunt Eddie, for everything"

"Anytime time Sean, you have our numbers. Next time, call first" she reminds him patting him on the shoulder

Sean just nodded as he and Danny left.

Eddie turned to look at Jamie and she found him just staring at her with that look in his eyes and smirk on his face. She knew that look and it sent shivers through her whole body everytime she saw it. It didn't matter to Jamie where they went for dinner, because he was only interested in what was on the dessert menu. Judging by the look on her face, she was more than willing to make that happen.

End of Story


End file.
